Push-pull cables are commonly included in automatic transmission shifters, mechanical latches, hydraulic valve control operations and many other currently-available devices. A typical push-pull cable, such as an automatic transmission shift cable, allows for back and forth movements of one or more components inside of a casing.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating the central portion of a push-pull cable according to the prior art. More specifically, FIG. 1 illustrates the central portion or core of a 1×13 push-pull cable according to the prior art. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a central wire 2 is surrounded by twelve peripheral wires 4. The peripheral wires 4, in turn, are surrounded by a flat wrap 6. Also, the flat wrap 6 is surround by an outer-coating 8.
Other components, which are not illustrated in FIG. 1, are arranged about the outer-coating 8 to make up the rest of the push-pull cable. By definition, the push-pull cable itself is capable of supporting both a tensile load and a compressive load.
The components illustrated in FIG. 1 are commonly found in 40-series push-pull cables, which have standardized dimensions that are easily obtainable by those of skill in the art. Within those dimensions, a 40-series cable can be designed to support a certain range of loads in tension and in compression for a range of distances of travel. However, what is needed are alternate push-pull cables that can support additional loads, both in tension and in compression, and which can withstand cyclic loading for a larger number of cycles under high loads.